Various adhesively applied radiographic opaque products have been used for the purpose of determining a location of a point on the body. For example, there are nipple markers that have a BB-like center portion for placement on the nipples before the taking of an X-ray. The location of the nipples may then be observed directly on the X-ray. Such devices, however, are adhesively applied to the patient. Such devices do not require that they be applied, removed and then reapplied to locate a particular point of the body. Also, such devices are used solely for the purpose of locating the external position of the marker. Also, the presently available markers do not assist in the actual placement of a needle into a patient.